


They Say We're Meant To Be

by ExhaustedAuthor (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ExhaustedAuthor
Summary: Nico Di Angelo doesn't want to admit his feelings for the Son of Apollo, but his friends think he needs to. But how could Will Solace ever like him back? Read this story to find out!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my second fic, so tell me what you think of it! I'm going to try to keep this light and fluffy, but whenever I do that somehow it ends up being one of my darker fics??? So??? We'll see how this goes. Also, its a little bit short, so sorry about that.

Nico sat on his bed, pondering his day. He had been sitting in the strawberry fields when a certain son of Apollo strolled up and hugged him. 

He had no idea why, but the gesture certainly wasn’t unwelcome. 

“Why?” Nico had asked. 

“You looked like you needed a hug!” Will had replied before picking himself up and walking away. 

Nico had sat there, dumbfounded, replaying the events over and over. 

Jason and Percy banged the door open, startling him out of his thoughts. “SOLANGELO!” They screeched.

“AH!” Nico fell off the bed and hit his head on the frame. “WHAT THE HELL!”

Jason came over and squeezed Nico in a hug. “It’s coming true!” He squealed. 

Nico flinched away from him, before reaching a hand up and fixing Jason’s crooked glasses. 

Percy scowled. “So is he your type?” He asked lowly. 

“What? Ha- I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, you crazy person, hahaha I honest… he.. I…” Nico trailed off, mumbling stuff in Italian. 

Jason grinned like a puppy, throwing his praetor/Roman seriousness out the door. “You guys are so cute together!” 

“Per favore uccidimi, dios!” Nico hissed, trying to wiggle out of Jason’s tight hug. It was always funny when he got angry, because he either started talking in Italian or talking with a heavy accent. 

Jason grinned wider and buried his face into Nico’s hair. “I can’t understand you but you sound so cute!” 

“Eh!” Nico pushed himself out of Jason's grip and tripped away. Percy took that as an invitation to scoop Nico up. “Cazzo!” He cursed. 

Percy chuckled. “I dont know what that means!” He ran out the door with a screaming Nico. He cackled as he ran across the green.

Several demigods turned away from whatever they were doing to watch. 

Some Ares kid yelled, “Yeah, Jackson! Get ‘im!” 

Then an Aphrodite kid elbowed him. 

Nico yelled and kicked and thrashed around, but as strong as he may be, Percy was at least ten times that strong. 

Jason flew behind them, grinning. 

Meanwhile, Nico absolutely was not enjoying his treatment. He stopped struggling to get out, instead he gasped for air as Percy's grip tightened. Once they were in the woods, safely away from everyone in camp, Percy dumped Nico down, not even winded. “Well!” Percy said. 

Jason touched down on the grass next to Percy. “You ready to admit your feelings, Neeks?” He asked. 

Nico inhaled deeply before answering. “Cazzo-” he made a conscious effort to speak English. “Fuck you guys!” 

“No no no,” Percy chuckled and crouched down. “Will’s gonna be doing the fucking.”

“To you.” Jason added.

Nico’s eyes widened and he scooted backwards, his chest heaving under his black shirt. “N-n-not without my consent he ain’t!” He said, fear flickering over his face. 

Jason’s smile dropped. “Of course not,” he said. “If he does, you tell me and Percy. Immediately.” 

Percy’s smile disappeared too. “He’s not allowed to that to our Angel.”

Nico’s face flushed. “Sh-shut it. You guys are dating people, and Percy I already told you where our relationship stands.”

Percy muttered, “not his type,” and stood up. 

Jason offered Nico a hand. “Up.” 

Nico accepted it and stood up. “Well why’d you guys drag me here?” He asked. 

“You have to be true to yourself.” Percy said. He crossed his arms over his chest, showing off his muscles. 

Nico swallowed nervously. 

“You used to have a crush on me, yes?” Percy asked. 

“Y-yeah, what of it?” Nico said. 

“You sexually identify as gay?” Jason asked. 

Nico nodded. “You guys know this,” he said.

“Mm, true. Its good to recount information to make sure it hasn’t changed or is still valid when concerning a person’s sexual attraction.” Jason said.

“Damn. You coulda left it at ‘recounting information,’ bro.” Percy said, casting a small frown at his friend. 

“Anyway. Nico, how do you feel with Will?” Jason said. 

“Uh, safe, I guess? Sorta. Um, he makes me want to laugh sometimes, I guess…”

Jason grinned. “Good, good, continue.” 

“He uh, sorta makes me forget… Tartarus..” he mumbled the last part, lowering his head after casting a guilty gaze in Percy’s direction. 

Jason set a hand on Nico’s knee. “I think that he’s perfect for you. You should ask him out.” 

Nico looked up in bewilderment. “What?! No! Nu-uh. I dont think he’s even gay!” 

“No, he is. Remember that Aphrodite boy he dated?” Percy said. “His name was like, Aaron, or something.” 

Jason nodded vigorously. “Yeah!” 

Nico looked between the two. “B-but-”

“No buts! He has a crush on you. Piper can tell! And so can I! He hugged you, right?” 

“Y-yeah-”

“He is soooo crushing on you!” Percy said. 

“Shut up!” Nico whined, burying his face in his arm.   
Jason grinned. “Look, if you aren't going to admit it to yourself, then obviously we have to get it in your thick skull. He. Likes. You. You. Like. Him. GAY!” He yelled. 

Nico flinched a bit. 

Percy frowned. “Man, I thought that you said this was a sensitive topic for him. Chill.” 

Jason's smile wavered. “Sorry Nico. But we need you to be happy! You have to have some sort of attraction that you recognize to him! What does it feel like when you're around him?”

“It feels… weird, in a- in a good way. It doesn’t feel like with- with Percy..” he mumbled. “Look, can we go now? Please?” 

Percy sighed. “Not until you admit your feelings for him. Now say it! Come on! I see the way you look at him! He likes you back. I know it.” 

“Look, I don't know. Maybe some other day, I really don't think he likes me back. He’s friendly to everyone he meets.” 

“Do it or we get Piper to make you.” Jason blurted. 

Nico’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “No- no no no, don’t make me, please, please guys I really don’t want to ask him-” 

Percy stole another glance at Jason. “Hey, would you go easy on the kid? You said it was a sensitive topic! Not to push too hard! But here you are, pushing too hard! It’s obvious he’s freaking out and doesn’t want to do it. We should leave him alone.” 

“He just needs to confront it himself!” 

Nico watched the two argue with rising anxiety. They were talking like he wasn't even there! Maybe he could shadow travel away. He shuffled to the nearest shadow and thought about the camp green, and the shadows engulfed him and spit him out. He stood up and stared at the shoes or someone. 

“Nico?” 

He froze. ‘Uh oh,’ he thought.


	2. URGENT

I am sorry, but this work is being orphaned. My safety online has been compromised, and I can longer edit the story. I had half a chapter written for this, I swear. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. I love you, and please stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more chapters, and stay safe!   
> Thanks  
> Exhausted Author, signing off.


End file.
